


Food Play - Gabriel x Reader

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Whipped Cream, lollypop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Kink #44: Food PlayGabriel x ReaderRequested by Anonymous. So tasty.





	Food Play - Gabriel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted (March 2017) as part of a compilation with other writers. I decided to post it separately.

Gabriel bit back a moan as your tongue swept over his nipple, collecting the dollop of sweet whipped cream you’d placed there. Looking up, you flash him a mischievous smile and scrape your teeth over the nub before working on cleaning off the other rosettes you’d strategically placed over his torso. When you reached his navel, Gabriel squirmed and snorted out a laugh. “Ticklish?” you asked, placing an apologetic kiss to the offended spot.

“You know I am,” the angel huffed, clenching his fists in the blankets to keep from taking the control he’d agreed to give to you.

Picking up the discarded can of whipped cream and shaking it, you stick out your bottom lip in a pout, “Sorry, babe. Let me make it up to you.” Tipping the can up, you sprayed a line of cream along the shaft of his cock.

Gabriel’s would be protests at the cold quickly melted into a short cry when you opened your mouth took him all the way to the base. Humming in delight at the combined flavor of his skin and the sticky treat coving him, you swirled and flicked your tongue along the thick vein of his cock. The mix of saliva and cream made a wonderful mess as you bobbed your head, dragging small gasps and pleas from the Archangel. You could feel him throbbing between your lips as they glided up and down his shaft, drawing small beads of precum that changed the sweet taste to a saltier one. Caressing along his thigh, your thumb brushed against his balls as his hand came down on top of your head, “Gotta stop, Y/N. Gonna cum,” he warned, his voice edged with desperation.

Glancing up along his body, you hollowed your cheeks, sucking firmly to urge him on and pressing your thumb to the soft spot behind his balls. It took a few quick strokes before he was shuddering beneath you as you swallowed every drop of cum he gave you. Working Gabriel through every shudder and quake of his orgasm, you pulled off his softening cock, cleaning him with small kittenish licks.

Taking hold of your shoulders, Gabriel dragged you up to his chest and rolled over until you were pressed into the mattress. Picking up a large, red lollipop, he held it up to where you could see it along with his wicked grin that spoke volumes about the things to come, “Your turn.”


End file.
